


Misunderstanding

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private and Kowalski are caught fucking! And Skippy hears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Skipper was sitting at the main table, looking at mission files. Then he suddenly heard Private and Kowalski shouting from the lab. He curiously stepped close to the door so he could listen.

"No Kowalski! It goes HERE!"

Arguing about an invention…?

"No, here!"

"You and I both know it goes here!"

"Just trust me Private! I've done this a thousand times!"

Skipper lifted his brow. What was going on?

"It won't fit!" Suddenly Private's voice yelped.

"Just let me do it!"

Skipper had an idea what Kowalski was doing to his small solider but he didn't like it. He grabbed the door handle.

Private yelped again, "Ouch! Stop it!"

The leader kicked the door open. Kowalski was grabbing a handful of Private's feathers. They both turned their gaze to the confused penguin.

"Oh Skippah! Could you tell this idiot that the wire goes in that socket?"

Skipper face flippered. And he had gotten the wrong idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it was a misunderstanding.


End file.
